Conventional computer devices typically have the ability to identify a presence of WiFi™ access points. For example, according to current technology, to learn of one or more access points in a region, a computer device can monitor a respective wireless region for presence of so-called beacons or probe responses generated by wireless access points. The beacons or probe responses indicate identities (a.k.a., SSIDs) of any wireless access points within wireless range of the communication device.
In certain instances, a respective SSID is a human-readable network name assigned to a respective network. Accordingly, via the response information from the access points, the operator of the computer can identify which, if any, WiFi™ networks are available for use in the region.
According to conventional techniques, since each SSID (logical network name) corresponds to a different available network, the respective user or communication device is able to make a selection of a wireless network and then connect to any of multiple networks depending upon the chosen SSID (network name).
Conventional WiFi™ now supports so-called Passpoint services. In general, use of Passpoint services allow your mobile communication device to identify availability of different service providers associated with a particular wireless access point as the mobile device roams through a respective geographical region. If a user of a communication device subscribes to service provider associated with a wireless access point as indicated by passpoint information, the communication device is able to use the wireless access point to connect to the Internet.